tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxAquaInfinityxX/Survivor: Cambodia Rankdown
_______________________________________________________ 20. Tasha Fox Tasha was hands down the worst player of Cambodia. Which surprised me because she was enjoyable in Cagayan, her original season. The difference between Cagayan Tasha and Cambodia Tasha is, in my opinion, that Cagayan Tasha stayed UTR most of the time and won immunities, while Cambodia Tasha tried to go all out, but failed, as she was taken to the end as a goat for Jeremy to win. I found her pathetic in this season, which upset me because I was looking forward to seeing her play the game again. _______________________________________________________ 19. Spencer Bledsoe There's one difference between Spencer and Tasha; I actually liked Tasha at one point. The only reason I have him above Tasha is the fact that he actually attempted to play the game in Cambodia. Also, if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I despise casual favorites, no matter who they are. Nearly everytime Spencer appeared on my screen, he made me cringe. _______________________________________________________ 18. Terry Deitz It's kind of hard to do a write-up for Terry, honestly. He didn't do much and he's solely remembered for being pulled from the game. Do I feel bad for him? Yes, I do. But rumor has it that he made a somewhat racist comment towards Abi-Maria and it's hard to put him any higher than 18 because of that. _______________________________________________________ 17. Vytas Baskauskas I hate to put Vytas this low, because I actually enjoyed him during his stay on the show. A flaw he has is that he was booted first. Vytas made me laugh as well, mostly because of the "idol" joke. Although, I could describe him and his gameplay as "a flop", and that's the second reason he's this low (first being he was booted too early). _______________________________________________________ 16. Woo Hwang Sorry Derpy, but I didn't find Woo entertaining. In Cagayan, Woo was a huge goat who made a million dollar mistake. In Cambodia, Tony obviously wasn't there, and Woo clearly had no idea what to do without him. The only memorable thing he really did was write Abi-Maria's name down twice. He's honestly only above Vytas because he lasted longer than him. _______________________________________________________ 15. Joe Anglim Joe got worse after every immunity win. He may be hot, but that's the only good thing about him (similar to BB17 Clay). Another thing is that he's a casual favorite, and as I said in the Spencer rant, I hate casual favorites. ONE more thing is that, after Joe's boot, his "casual" fans sent Kelley, Abi, and Kimmi death threats. Not that that's Joe's fault or anything, but that's disgusting in every way. _______________________________________________________ 14. Shirin Oskooi Shirin was definitely Top 5 in Worlds Apart, but in Cambodia, definitely not. Shirin screwed herself by getting too close to Spencer, and I honestly think she could've done well had she not done that. Another thing is that, and this may be an unpopular opinion, but I didn't even vote Shirin back onto the show. I was hoping that Carolyn would get on instead of her, but oh well. _______________________________________________________ 13. Monica Padilla Getting into the "Okay" category, I was actually fond of Monica during her stay on Cambodia. She didn't get that good of an edit, and she only really stood out to me in one episode, which was her boot episode. I think Monica was actually doing good until she proposed an all girls alliance, and I feel like she should have waited until atleast the merge to do it. _______________________________________________________ (Hint: ''The next cut is a female, and many people predicted that she would go farther than she did.)'' Category:Blog posts